


Fever

by Meaningless_Sky



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Day Three: Delirium, Delirium, Drabble, Fever, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Mentioned Vomit, Protective Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Sick Character, Sick Morality | Patton Sanders, Whumptober 2019, Wordcount: 100-500, guess now i can go through and add more tags idfk, lmao forgot to add patton to the character tags, oh and virgil's a kid whoops, tw's in a/n, whoops still behind i s2g the archive hates me nothing's posting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 17:11:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20933789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meaningless_Sky/pseuds/Meaningless_Sky
Summary: "It hurts…""I know, Pat. Drink some water and try to sleep, okay?"Whumptober day three: deliriumwarnings: vomit, illness, crying, swearing





	Fever

Virgil woke to the muffled sound of someone crying. Frowning, he slipped out of bed and padded quietly into the hallway, straining his ears to pinpoint the sound. His mouth hardened into a firm line when he realized. Patton's room. He knocked gently on the door. When he recieved no response, he shoved the door open and slid in, back to the wall, ready for a fight.

Patton's head snapped up, and he hastily scrubbed at his eyes, shooting to his feet. "Heya kiddo! What's wrong? You should be asleep, honey."

Virgil shook his head, marching up to the parental Side and herding him towards the bed. "Daddy sad," he whispered, coaxing Patton under the covers and curling up beside him. "I hug. Hugs make daddy feel better?"

Patton nodded, his eyes slipping closed as he mumbled nonsense under his breath. "Daddy?" Virgil asked cautiously, shaking Patton's shoulder. His head lolled limply against his shoulder. Virgil shrieked. "Mommy! Mommy something wrong with daddy!"

Logan burst through the door just a few seconds later, shirt untucked amd glasses askew. "Virgil?"

The boy whimpered, shaking Patton's shoulder again. Still no response, either verbal or physical. Logan rushed over, rolling Patton onto his back and placing his hand on Patton's forehead, drawing back a moment later looking horrified.

He turned to Roman, who had followed Logan in, sleepily rubbing his eyes. "Get a glass of water from the kitchen, please, Roman. Can you do that, sweetheart?"

Roman nodded, dashing out of the room.

Patton blinked up at Logan, squinting. "You have pretty eyes," he mumbled, struggling to sit up.

Logan flushed. "Patton, you're delirious. Lay back down. Ro is getting you some water." Right on cue, Roman jogged carefully through the door, clutching a plastic cup full of water in his small hands.

Patton whimpered, curling into himself. "It hurts..."

"I know, Pat. Drink some water and try to sleep, okay?"

"Hmm...'kay."

Logan smoothed the sheets. "I'm right here if you need me."


End file.
